


The Red Champion

by Demigod4996



Series: Harry Potter and Power Ranger [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, BAMF Harry Potter, F/M, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demigod4996/pseuds/Demigod4996
Summary: Harry Potter-Hammond or Harry Hammond is The Red Galaxy Rangers. Dumbledore need. Harry back in the U.K. for Moldy face. But Harry doesn't think so. Dumbledore bashing This is a Harry and Maya ship.
Relationships: Andros/Ashley Hammond, Harry/Other(s)
Series: Harry Potter and Power Ranger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The Champs Are Here!

In a spaceship across unknown amounts of galaxies sat two teams of Power Rangers: The Space Rangers and The Galaxy Rangers.

18 year old Harry Potter-Hammond, the adopted son of Andros and Ashley Hammond, is the Red Galaxy Rangers.

The two teams are sitting/standing around after the latest mission. Harry looks at the other rangers: Andros the Red Space, Ashley Yellow Space, Carlos Black Space, T.j Blue Space, Cassie Pink Space, Zane Silver Space, Damon Green Galaxy, Maya (his fiancée) Yellow Galaxy, Kai Blue Galaxy, Karone Pink Galaxy, Mike The Magna Defender, Leo his co-pilot, Kendrix The Astro Megaship Mk 3 medic, and Alpha 6.

The peace and quiet was interrupted by a beeping noise. Harry turned around to look at the outline of his ship. Andros and Zane give Harry The Astro Mk 3, which is faster than Mk 1 and 2. (A.N: The Falcon but with The Astro paint job) after he got his wings.

As Harry is looking at the outline trying to find what's wrong, Maya went to the kitchen to help with her pregnant cravens. Harry cursed when he found out the problem was.

"Damon, get your green ass over here. Leo, take us to the closest planet. Mike, cut half of our weapons power and redirect to our shields. Kai take 25% of the overall power and apply it to our front shields." Harry ordered.

Harry didn't take time to reply to the three 'Yes Captain' As the lights dimmed and the outline of the weapon are telling him and Damon that they need to be charge soon because they are at half power.

"Maya I want you to-" Harry look over at the seat to his left where Maya always sat, now it is empty with an unforgivable smell coming from the Kitchen.

"Don't worry about her. The Girls and I will take care of her. Just get us to safety." Ashley told her son.

"Thanks Mom. Dad, can you cut our engine power to 50%? Uncle Zane, start to apply the extra power to the different parts of the shields." Harry replies to his mother while her, Kendrix, Cassie, Karone, and Alpha 6 left for the kitchen.

Andros and Zane nod at Harry, while he began the lockdown sequence.

"Damon, turn off our fuel line. I don't want to lose anymore than we have already." Before Harry could continue he saw trees coming at them pretty fast.

"Shite' Harry thought as he grabbed a mic for the ship P.A. system and said "Ladies please hold on to something, because we are doing a crash landing. This is not a drill, I'll repeat this is not a drill."

Harry put the mic back and its place and told Leo to put them in the water.

Zane told Harry that this isn't meant for water, but Harry replied saying he would rather test the water shields than try to fight an army of Ents. T.j and Carlos rolled their eyes at that comment because they know about Ashley and now Harry love of Lord Of The Rings by J.R.R. Tolkin.

SPLASH!!!!! The Astro Megaship Mk 3 landed in a body of water.

"Is everybody okay?" Andros asked.

He got variations of yes, then they heard 'That was fucking fun. Can we do that again' from the kitchen.

"Bloody hell! Hammond, why do you have the crazy one?" Kai asked.

The guys laugh while Harry flips the Condor. As Kai and Harry begin to trade insults Leo got the Astro out of the water and onto land.

Harry gets up to check the damage of his ship, before he could move something tackle him to his seat while warping their legs around his waist while giving his kisses on his jaw.

The guys bar Harry looks at the doorway when the five girls walk back in the room while covered in some unknown and highly questionable substance.

"One joke Carlos and no sex from a week" Cassie theaten her husband as Ashley, Karone, and Kendrix did the same.

"Umm. What happened there and how big of a mess do I have to clean up?" Harry asks his mother in between kisses.

"Well Harry, you don't want to know what happened and on the mess. Maya cleaned it all up."

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Was heard when Harry was told Maya cleaned it all up, that ment they told her that Harry and herself will have sex later.

Harry turned around back to his computer to check on his ship while his friends and family were laughing at him. Very little damage to the Astro herself, but her power supply is dangerously low and needs a week to charge everything, the main thing is one of her fuel lines got destroyed during the dogfight in their last mission. Good news is that it is an easy fix, but bad news is they have to replace the whole line because they haven't gotten the updated version of it yet.

Harry told everyone his findings. Damon says he isn't sure if they have a full line kit or not. Harry asks Leo to search if there are any lifeforms nearby.

A few galaxies over sits a wonderful castle in Scotland called Hogwarts. Normally only Hogwarts students and staff are there, but this year isn't a normal year for Hogwarts because The Triwizard Cup is being hosted at Hogwarts.

Both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrive early in the month. Now is the last dinner till the Champions are picked.

Hermione Granger is sitting with her only friends Luna, Padma, Cho, Fleur, and Fleur sister Gabby. Cho and her friend/mentor Penny Clearwater found Hermione in her first year almost being rape by a 7th Gryffindor because Hermione refuse to act dumb in her frommer house. Prof. McGonagall and Flitwick got Hermione resortted and she went to Ravenclaw where they not only helped her but pushed her forward.

After everyone ate, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and walked to the Goblet of Fire.

"Champions, when you are called please stand at the Head table." The fire went from blue to red and give out it's first name "Durmstrang Champion is Vickor Krum!" The Slytherin table and one Ron Weasely cheered as Krum walked to his headmaster.

The fire went from blue to red again and gave out the 2nd name "Beauxbatons Champion is Fleur Delacour!" the Ravenclaw table cheer, but no more louder than the small group of friends.

Dumbledore raises his hand to quiet everyone down while the Goblet gives out the 3rd name.

"Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Digglory!"

The Great Hall exploded when the Hufflepuff table cheered as one.

Dumbledore began to speak again but the Goblet of Fire went blue to red as the final name came out of it. Dumbledore read the to himself first and was happy to see his plan was working.

"H..Harry Potter"

Everyone was surprised because The-Boy-Who-Live is thought to be dead.

"That's impossible. The Goblet can't pick dead people." Cho explained to her friends.

Luna smiled her dreamy smile while saying "I've been telling your guys that he is channeling a great breast."

Before any of the guys could say anything Dumbledore begins to speak again.

"Since we don't have a Potter here, *cue in Snape "Thank Merlin"* we have no choice but to summon him through the magic of the Goblet of Fire."

After Dumbledore finished her tap the Goblet with his wand and the fire went to the ceiling and covered all of it.

After a few hours of work, Harry and Damon change the line. Harry is thanking Merlin for small miracles, because they had just enough.

Now both rangers teams are relaxing around the common area. Harry walks in with a clean shirt in hand, before he could do anything fire begins to appear outta nowhere and wrapping around Harry.

They heard Harry said one thing before he disappear "I fucking hate being summon by magical people or items"

"Well mierda. Who's telling Maya" Carlos said in a fashion like the Tackless Wonder.

The Witches and Wizards are waiting for Harry Potter to appear at the Head Table, but a loud crash is heard followed by 5 screams.

"Damn it Uncle Zane. If I find out if you did this somehow I'll never get a cousin." a voice that has a trace of a british accent come from what was part of Ravenclaw table.

Everyone's surprise not only to see the young man went through a table at speed that would make the Dudley Boyz proud, but getting out of the pille.

Now infront of them is a 6'1 18 year old with jet black hair that goes to his shoulders. Harry spins a 360. When his back was to Cho she let out a scream and pointed at a knife that's sticking out of his back.

Harry turns around to face her and asks what's wrong and Cho tells him about the knife. Harry just grabbed it and pulled it out like it was a regular Thursday night.

"Okay, who has the fucking brass to kidnap me from my own ship." Harry asks after switching the knife into an ice pick grip.

Before Dumbledore could say anything Snape took the chance to attack a Potter.

"Shut it Potter. You are just like your father, nothing more than a glory hog. You and your father James-" Snape couldn't finish because Harry asked a question.

"Who the fuck is James. My Father is a brunch of things, but Glory hog isn't one of them. By the way my last name isn't Potter, it's Hammond and the next person who calls me a Potter will get this knife in their fucking shouder."

Dumbledore believed Harry was joking and addressed him "I need you to watch your language. Now Mr. Potter I'll-" Albus Dumbledore stops talking when a knife appear in his left shoulder.

Now every wand is trained on The Red Ranger, but he doesn't even look afaid.

"Now that's over with. Can someone tell me what the hell is going on." Harry stops when he realizes that Maya is going to kick his ass.

So Fleur told Harry everything. Them and the other champions went to a chamber to tell them the stuff like the 1st task is the 25th of November. Dumbledore tries to get Harry sorted but McGonagall stops that so Harry can go to bed in a private room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets told about magic wands and its not what he thinks they're.

Around 8:30 a.m, while most of Hogwarts, all of Beauxbators and all of Durmstrang are in the Great Hall eating; the Galaxy Red Ranger is outside training.

Right now Harry is doing a sequence of: right hook, left hook, roundhouse, wheel kick then he follows up with an open palm strike and tries to make a fire lion.

"Cub, don't try to force it. Let it come naturally." Simba his galactabeast told him telepathically (all the galaxy rangers can talk telepathically with their Galactabeast).

"Before you tell me to clear my mind, let me remind you that I was taken from my friends and family. So Simba how can I clear my mind?" Harry asks rather rudely, he's just glad that Maya is only seven months along.

While Simba understands why Harry was rude, he doesn't have to take it. So he told Harry to do the sequence 15 more times.

The Group was outside watching Harry unnoticed or they thought so anyways. Four out of six are surprised to see flames coming from each strike hit in the air bar, the palm one which causes smoke.

"Hey Delacour Sisters, do you guys want to spar?" Harry asked the two French students and he got nods as a response.

"Great. The rules are: you are eliminated if you get knocked out, submit, knock down with a fire attack. I want you four Ravenclaws and you five teachers to talk and ask us questions." Harry told the group while the headmaster and the four Head of Houses became visible again with a shocked look on their faces."

As soon as the spar starts, Gabby hits Fleur with a superkick. Harry follows up with a fire wave with a wide arch of his roundhouse.

Gabby countered with one of her own, but Fleur swept Gabby's legs out from under her. As soon as Gabby hit the ground, both girls kiped up H.B.K style.

The three fighters traded blows for a few minutes when the first question was asked.

"Harry, are you related to a Ashley Hammond, the Yellow Space Ranger?" Hermione asked Harry after the name Hammond bugged her all night long. Harry chuckled as he caught Gabby's kick and hit her with a T-Bone.

"Yes. She's my mother. I was half expecting that question last night." Harry answered while he ducked a fireball from Fleur.

Flitwick asks about his fire, because elemental magic is extremely rare and hard, instead of Harry answering it was Luna saying it's because he's a power ranger.

Harry caught the foot of Fleur and threw her into Gabby and sent two fireballs at them. Fleur rolled out of the way as Gabby took both fireballs but still was standing. Harry attempted to hit Gabby with a roundhouse, but she moved back. Harry nailed her with a wheel kick and knocked her out.

McGonagall summons Gabby to them and asks where he learned to fight like this and Harry replies at the KO-35 Flight Academy as he ducked under a spinning heel kick.

Fleur turns around after a failed kick and trys again only for Harry to duck again and hit her with a triple german suplex.

Fleur picks herself up and makes some fire knives in an icepick grip (Zuko style) and attacks Harry only to be blocked by Harry with a fire version of his saber.

While being in bladelock, Harry headbutted her then dropped and swept Fleur legs out from under her but she rolled backwards to stand back up only for Harry to catch her into the Rear Naked Choke. With no option, Fleur tapout giving Harry the win.

After a few minutes with Fleur glaring at Gabby and Gabby responding with a 'What'.

"Let's talk about the kick. The damn spar barely started and you kicked my head nearly off". Fleur all but demande of her sister.

"What! You know I have the dodgy eye thing. If it makes you feel better, I was aiming at Harry" Gabby defended herself.

Harry begins to laugh at the sisters who began to argue in French. Harry reaches into his bag to pull out a clean shirt and takes off his current one when an idea hits him.

"My tracker!" an excited Harry exclaimed.

Now the Ravenclaws, the Teacher's, and the two sisters are confused, so Harry explained about his tracker in his shirts he made after his third kidnapping.

Harry snaps something in his shirt collar and a red light begins to flash.

Back on the Astro, Ashley is running different programs to find her son when a red light begins to flash. So Ashley checks it out only to see its son's tracker.

...

It's her son's tracker. They can find him now.

"Everybody who can, come to the bridge now please." Ashley said into the mic as everyone bar Carlos came to her.

"Where!" Maya yelled as soon as she got in the room with the other rangers, while the other rangers didn't want anything to do with the irated pregnant yellow ranger.

Ashley told them that the computer says Earth. Now that doesn't help Maya's mood.

"I can pinpoint where he's at" a computerized feminem voice said out loud.

Everyone was surprised until Kendrix remembered the A.I, Harry made in their college/academy days. He based it off D.E.C.A.

"Dee-Dee? Is that you?" Kendrix asks suspiciously.

"Yes Miss Drix. Master Harry finally finished my program and installed me into the Astro Mk. 3 yesterday, before his kidnapping.

Sadly it will take us a few weeks even at top speeds because when the shields blew up it took out our hyperdrive." Dee-Dee replied to Rangers.

Damon looks up from the computer he was working with, when he saw nine pairs of eyes on him.

"What! I know the simple stuff like fuel lines and stuff. The more space like stuff is Harry's area, plus he won't let anyone work on that bar

Andros, Zane, and myself. Even then I'm a simple mechanic and Zane and Andros are fighters."

Leo shakes his head as he's getting in the Co-pilot seat and begins to type in Harry tracer number to plot a course to Scotland. Leo double checked to make sure.

A few weeks after the fight, Harry was summoned with the other Champions for the weighing of the wands.

"The what?" Harry asks as he was told the name, before he continues his rant.

"D.. do I need to be nude? Why is Fleur here then because the last time I knew girls don't have wand.? Then again it has been a few weeks since Maya and myself ha-." Fleur cut Harry off with an elbow to the gut and Harry followed up with a 'Damn it Woman'.

"They mean our magic wands!" Fleur growled out then her face turned to one of horror.

"Maya has told me that my wand is a 'Magic Wand'" Harry replied with the biggest shite eating eat while he did air quotes at magic wand.

Now everyone besides the Champions doesn't get it.

"Where's you proof at? I mean, you are the youngest one of us and you can claim that." Viktor asks with honest wonder on his face.

"Given the fact that my fiancée is pregnant is my proof." Harry relied proudly.

A cough from Dumbledore got the Champions attention.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judges' table and talking to the champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

Harry hooked around, and with a jolt of surprise saw an old wizard with large, pale eyes standing quietly by the window. Harry had never met Mr. Ollivander before.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room.

Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Olhivander and handed him her wand.

"Hmm..." he said.

He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it chose to his eyes and examined it carefully.

"Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches...inflexible...rosewood...and containing...dear me..."

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

So Fleur was part veela, thought Harry, making a mental note to tell Kai...then he remembered that Kai wasn't with him right now.

"Yes," said Mr. Ollivander, "yes, I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands...however, to each his own, and if this suits you..."

Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; then he muttered, "Orchideous!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip.

"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," said Mr. Ollivander, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. "Mr. Diggory, you next."

Fleur gilded back to her seat, smiling at Cedric as he passed her.

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" said Mr. Ollivander, with much more enthusiasm, as Cedric handed over his wand. "Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn...must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches...ash...pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition...You treat it regularly?"

"Polished it last night," said Cedric, grinning.

A cough that sounded a lot like 'that's what she said' came from Harry. Cedric, beginning to like the newbie, gives Harry the figure.

Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric's wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said, "Mr. Krum, if you please."

Viktor Krum got up and slouched, round-shouldered and duck-footed, toward Mr. Ollivander. He thrust out his wand and stood scowling, with his hands in the pockets of his robes.

"Hmm," said Mr. Olhivander, "this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I...however..."

He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes.

"Yes...hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees...quite rigid...ten and a quarter inches...Avis!"

The hornbeam wand let off a blast like a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight.

"Good," said Mr. Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand. "Which leaves...Mr. Potter."

"Yeah no. I was already told I'm not to be nude. Plus the small spells I do use, I do it without a wand. If you want to check something of mine, I can let you check my morpher. But only you."

"You don't use a wand? Wandless magic? How?" Bagman stummer over his own words as Harry shrugs.

"I don't know how. About three or four years ago, I met Fleur and her family, they showed me and my team magic. I can do a handful of them without a wand. I never thought much of a piece of wood, even magical wood helping"

"Th.. Thank you Mr. Pott-Hammond." Dumbledore was saying before Rita buted in, as Harry was glaring at the headmaster.

"Harry, can I call you Harry, of course I can" the ugliest person Harry has met (that's saying something when you bring up Furio and Trakeena bug form) asked then answered her own question.

"You touch me, I'll scream rape as loud as I can." Harry threaten her before she could touch him.

Rita thinking Harry is trying to be funny grab Harry forearm, only for Harry to spin and hip toss her onto a table while screaming

"RAPE" unfortunately (or fortunately depends on who you're asking) for Rita the whole school heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Hi, Demigod4996 here. now my recommendation for this chapter is I'm not a hero by Justbored21, it's one of the best HarryxDaphne stories I've read. With his twin being the BWL and their parents in a coma, it's a good story overall. sadly this will be the last recommendation of Justbored21 because I can and will recommend all of their stories.
> 
> I'm working on a Harry Potter and Mystic Force fanfiction but I'm not sure to pair Harry up with Maddie or Vida, can you guys help out.
> 
> What are you guys top five black rangers? same rules as last time 
> 
> mine are:
> 
> 5: Danny from Wild Force, I honestly don't remember a lot from Wild Force besides the ending. I need a 5th black rangers.
> 
> 4: Carlos from Turbo and In Space (I do know that he was black in Space. ) I love In Space but I don't remember a lot of Carlos.
> 
> 3: Zack from Mighty Morphin, I have always liked him as a kid. Now I personally think he's the soul of the O.G. Mighty Morphin.
> 
> 2: Tommy from Dino Thunder, yes he was a main character but he wasn't a main ranger. He reminds me of Doggie (yes I know that Doggie comes after him) how they can fight be they're more a mentor.
> 
> 1: Adam from Mighty Morphin, I remember hating him, Rocky, and Aisha for replacing Zack, Trini, and Jason. But he grew on me. The turning point was In Space where he trying to help Carlos when they where attack and he use his broken Morpher to Morph and fight to give Carlos a chance to run. Then during Overdrive where he lead the Old Rangers.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Hey guys, I know that some of you are wondering if I going to do any of my other stories, and the answer is yes. I don't have a time period and I write was comes to my head. This story has been in my head for about 4 months now and it took me a month to get the first chapter do. Before anyone says anything about Harry being the Red Ranger and not Leo, I like Leo as a character but I don't really like him as a red ranger.
> 
> speaking of Red Rangers, who are your top 5 red rangers, please put down the season ex: Tommy: Zeo; Not Tommy.mine are
> 
> 5.Jason/Rocky: Mighty Morphin. I put together because it's the same ranger but to different people
> 
> 4\. Carter: Lightspeed. I like him as both a ranger and a character. I have said this before and I'll say it again, Lightspeed is the most human season
> 
> 3.Jack:S.P.D. Funny thing is, S.P.D is one of my favorite season but I hated everyone bar Z Kat, and Doggie. But the other rangers grew on me.
> 
> 2\. Connor: Dino Thunder: I've been watching power rangers for 22 years give or take but the first ranger I remember is Dino Thunder. They could've made it a Fanboy dream but they made the other characters perfect
> 
> 1.Cole: Wild Force. Wild Force was one the grew on me while I grew up. the final fight was one of the greatest. Wild Force took the Humanity the Lightspeed had and crack it to a 11.
> 
> my recommendation for this chapter is Harry Potter and the Lightning Curse by Justbored21


End file.
